Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-5x-2y = -1$ $5x+2y = 4$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x-2y = -1$ $-2y = 5x-1$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{2}x + \dfrac{1}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x+2y = 4$ $2y = -5x+4$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{2}x + 2$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.